ppcfandomcom-20200215-history
Dalek
The Daleks are ruthless killers from the Doctor Who canon. Consisting of a mutant lifeform contained in a mechanical 'travel machine', they are one of the most iconic science fiction enemies ever. For more details, see their Wikipedia article. The PPC is not averse to including Daleks in its ranks, but all Daleks recruited must be given the Human Factor. In Canon Renegade Daleks These were the original Daleks made from altered Kaleds by Davros, a member of the species' scientist caste. Called 'renegades' because they turned on Davros for not being a 'genetically pure' Dalek, they appear all through Classic Who. They are the only faction to be stymied by stairs, although it is said that 'real Daleks don't climb stairs; they level the building'. The Second Doctor gave some members of this the Human Factor, but the fate of the canon universe's humanized Daleks is unknown. They are color-coded by rank: Standard Daleks are gray, with black Daleks above them, and red Daleks above them. Council members have gold spheres in their travel machines, and a scientist class' travel machine is silver. Imperial Daleks After the Renegades turned on Davros, he created this faction from the biomass of cryogenically preserved humanoids, later installing himself as their Emperor. They appear in 'Revelation of the Daleks' and 'Remembrance of the Daleks', and may have been destroyed entirely at the conclusion of the latter when Skaro was devastated by a supernova. However, Davros is known to have endured at least up until the first year of the Time War, so other Imperial Daleks may have survived as well. Time War Daleks The origin of this faction is unknown. They were all but wiped out in the Time War, though at least six Daleks escaped the destruction, and at least one Dalek containment chamber, referred to as a 'Genesis Ark', contained Daleks of this faction. The last of this faction, Dalek Caan, was killed during the events of 'Journey's End'. Their travel machines are predominantly bronze or golden in color, but Dalek Sec, leader of the Cult of Skaro, had a black one to denote his status as a Supreme Dalek. Zealot Daleks One of the six surviving Time War Daleks was one of the new Dalek Emperors, and his ship only survived when it was pulled into a temporal anomaly, a process that he described as 'falling through time'. The Dalek Emperor, growing desperate from isolation, crafted a new breed of Daleks from the cells of dead humans. Since he had created new life out of death, the Dalek Emperor began to think of himself as a god, and the Daleks he had created worshipped him as one. By the time of 'Bad Wolf'/'Parting of the Ways', they had assembled massive numbers of Dalek soldiers and battleships around the Earth space station Satellite Five, and planned to take over the planet below and turn it into a home for their new race. This faction was destroyed entirely when Rose Tyler, who had been given temporary omnipotence, split their entire fleet into molecules, which she scattered throughout space. New Dalek Empire After two failed plans by the Cult of Skaro led to the destruction of all but one of its members, that surviving member, Dalek Caan, broke the lock preventing time travel into the era of the Time War to rescue Davros from certain doom. The Kaled scientist was brought to a time and place where he was able to grow new Daleks from his own cells, eventually creating an army at the cost of large sections of his upper torso. This faction, due to the circumstances of their creation, may have been just as 'genetically pure' as the Renegades. This faction attempted to destroy all of reality by harnessing the energies of a rift in space-time coupled by a collection of planets that they had suspended out of sync with the universe. However, the Tenth Doctor found them just as they were about to enter the final stages of their plan, and all but a few of these Daleks were destroyed when the energy that was intended to activate the bomb was instead redirected into their travel machines. New Paradigm Daleks Three survivors of the New Dalek Empire managed to locate, seemingly by chance, an artifact from the Second Doctor era known as a Progenitor. With it, they created five new castes of Dalek: the red Drones, the orange Scientists, the yellow Eternals, the blue Strategists, and the white Supremes. The new breed of Daleks, calling themselves a new paradigm, repaid their creators by destroying them and stealing their timeship. The New Paradigm Daleks managed to rebuild the destroyed Dalek homeworld of Skaro, in the process finding and reactivating several Time War Daleks, which were installed into the New Paradigm hierarchy as one level lower than the Drones. During the events of 'Asylum of the Daleks', the Doctor was deleted from this faction's coordination grid, the Pathweb, by a human-turned-Dalek named Oswin Oswald. As such, every Dalek on Skaro suddenly lost all knowledge of the Doctor, despite the Time Lord's massive influence on the history of their species. Since then, however, they have regained some knowledge of the Doctor from the leader of the Church of the Papal Mainframe. The exact extent of this knowledge is still unknown. Daleks and the PPC Dalek Agents Humanized Daleks in the PPC include: * Charlie (Imperial), DAVD * Omicron (New Paradigm Strategist), DMS The Reorganisation During the Reorganisation, the Department of Internal Security deployed an unknown number of Daleks in the halls of HQ in an attempt to turn the tide of the civil war. Fortunately for the PPC, Jay Thorntree was able to defeat the Daleks and drive the DIS from HQ. Multiverse Monitor The fourth issue of the Multiverse Monitor had a cover story describing the invasion of HQ by another Dalek (a story which caused great distress to Jared Calinson, who had been involved in the repulsion of the former invasion); however, this one turned out to be a foot tall, made of pipecleaners, and was in fact a creation of Agent Flip Finley, named Winston. Macrovirus Epidemic During the macrovirus attack on HQ, EPC Daleks were employed under the direction of Honesah to clear the macroviruses out. She then used the Daleks to help clear the Sues out and returned them to the Master Who continuum, presumably wiping their memories of Tinco Division activities and the prime multiverse. Category:Canon Species Category:Doctor Who/Torchwood